The adapter body is a power supply conversion equipment for small portable electronic equipment and the electronic appliances, the adapter body, also known as external power supply, is often used in notebook computers, LCD monitors, mobile phones and other small electronic products. The adapter body is generally composed of shell, transformer, inductance, capacitance, control IC, PCB board and other components, and its working principle is converting the AC inputting into DC outputting, which is generally configured with a power cord with a plug when used, the adapter body is electrically connected to the host or external receptacle through the power cord. However, the connection is realized only through the combination of the shaft and the hole when the power cord plug and the socket of the adapter body are connected in the actual using process, the plug can be disengaged from the socket easily due to a collision onto the power cord, resulting in the power outrage of electronic products, which will not only affect the normal work of electronic products, but also damage the electronic products to some certain extent, resulting in a poor using effect.